tdn3fandomcom-20200213-history
Audition tape (S2 Ridonculous Roleplay: Boney Island) (Archive)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Emma The camera turns on and shows a young Asian girl with long black hair sitting on her couch. Emma: Oh hey, my name is Emma and I'm auditioning for the second season of Ridonculous Roleplay: Boney Island. *she said smiling* Emma: Alright, so I'm auditioning, because I think I would be a perfect pick for the show. I'm a pretty solid competitor who is serious, always focused; especially in competitions, and very determined. So that right there would obviously give me an advantage. Right? She then reaches into her bag and begins to pull out her law textbook and shows it to the camera. Emma: You see this here? Yeah, I'm currently studying law and hope to become a great lawyer someday. This also proves that I have a good education background and that I'm smart. I also know what I'm doing, great at solving problems, and have my head in the right spot. Emma: So I hope you truly consider picking me. I'm sure I'll be a great competitor. Thank you! The screen then goes black. Jen A door opens as a camera goes into a bedroom. It scans the room, showing a whole overview along with a shelf of many fashion magazines. It then shows a young fashion blogger sitting on a cream hammock chair with a white furry pillow. Jen: Hey hey, what's up? My name is Jen, and I'm auditioning for Ridonculous Roleplay's second season. I'm not really that seriously focused competition wise, but I thought I'd sign up because I'm a very fun person who just want's to make friends and have fun. She get's up and walks to a door that is her big walk-in closet with a huge selection of clothes, shoes, and accessories. She then proceeds to open the door. Jen: As you may know, I'm classified as a major fashionista. *she points to all her cute and fashionable clothes* I also have every outfit you could've dreamed of, and I love to follow the latest trends. Then she spots a light blue floral dress hanging somewhere towards the back of her closest, that she seems to have forgotten about. Jen: Oooh, I totally forgotten about this dress. I don't know why, because it's super cute. It's still in style too! I'm gonna move this to the front. So anyway, moving on. She then hangs up the dress and proceeds to walk to her computer, and pulls up her fashion blog. Which consists of the latest trends, fashion and clothing reviews, product reviews, and even some video vlogs. Jen: As you can see here, I have a fashion blog that is going pretty successful so far. It's called "Now Trending with Jen" and has around 1,000 followers, even though that doesn't seem like very many, but it's getting there. I'm pretty good about posting, as I try to post something at least every day or every other day. I also have an Instagram that is related to my blog, with about 80 followers. I know that's not nearly as many as the blog itself. However, it has a really good theme going on right now. So if you could, definitely check those out. She then walks back to her hammock chair and sits down. Jen: So yeah, I really hope you consider on picking me. I'm fun, friendly, upbeat, and I could totally win this competition with style, as I always look fabulous. Anyway, peace out! The screen goes black as she puts her hands over the camera lens.